Je vais le buter
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot. Petite fic pour la comm BleachVF, thème 1 Volcan. Renji est mandé par son cher taichou. Manque de bol, il doit attendre avant d'avoir le fin mot de sa présence...


**Titre :** Je vais le buter  
**Auteur :** Shalimar  
**Couple :** hum il n'y a pas…  
**Genre :** One shot, n'importe quoi, court.  
**Rating : **G  
**Le Très Fantastique Challenge Permanent -** **Thème : **#1 Volcan (Communauté Bleachvf sur Livejournal)  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kubo Tite. Je ne fais que les emprunter malheureusement u.u  
J'ai une idée mais elle n'arrive pas à sortir… enfin je bloque sur le début uu J'espère bien vite la sortir de ma tête ! Je m'excuse auparavant pour la fin… je n'avais franchement pas d'idées pour « la mission ».

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stylo qui griffonne quelques mots…  
Feuilles qui glissent d'un tas à un autre…  
Encore le stylo… encore la feuille…  
Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il suivait ces mouvements quasi-réguliers, à croire que Kuchiki taichou était une vraie machine.  
Dix minutes à regarder son taichou lire, signer et passer à un autre document. Renji commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à rester à genoux sur le petit coussin. Il n'était pas tellement patient dans ce genre de cas. Il savait l'être de par sa position de fukutaichou mais pour le reste…  
Il essaya de ne pas lâcher le gros soupir qui pointait. Bon… que pouvait-il faire ? Regarder la décoration ? Elle était bien représentative de Kuchiki Byakuya : noble mais à la fois simple. Les meubles étaient vraiment d'excellente facture tout comme le tableau qui se trouvait au-dessus de la tête de Byakuya. La moquette posée au sol était douce et agréable, on pouvait s'y promener pieds nus comme sur de l'herbe douce. Le bureau était grand, large, avec une petite boîte en bois précieux pour ranger les stylos. Une bibliothèque se tenait sur la droite, regroupant de nombreux ouvrages et les derniers rapports bien ordonnés dans leur petit dossier de couleur.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. De toute façon, avec Kuchiki, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'en placer une alors demander ce qu'il faisait là… pire encore.  
Renji se redressa discrètement pour bouger ses pieds engourdis. Bon sang, il en avait marre d'être assis là. Et son raz le bol monté franchement en lui. Il n'exploserait jamais devant son taichou. De toute façon, cela serait bien inutile hormis pour se faire regarder avec cet air d'indifférence totale et de se récolter une sale corvée.  
Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et respira lentement pour calmer ce qui montait. Tiens, pourquoi ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire après… aller voir Ikkaku pour lui later la figure en toute sympathie ? Aller boire un verre avec Rangiku qui devait sans doute dormir sur son canapé en cachant les rapports sous ledit canapé ? Peut-être aller trouver Rukia ? Il ne savait pas trop, il ferait bien tout ça à la fois !  
Il releva les yeux sur son taichou toujours plongé dans la lecture et la signature de ses papiers. Ce type allait-il enfin lui dire pourquoi il était là ?non, il le faisait exprès car il savait que Renji détestait attendre comme ça ! Oui, Renji pensa ceci… ce fut une idée qui lui paraissait la plus plausible. Mais en même temps, Kuchiki taichou détestait perdre du temps inutilement… Encore un mouvement pour dégourdir un peu ses jambes. Il en avait assez de rester comme un idiot là !  
Puis tout devint trop calme à son goût. Il releva à nouveau les yeux sur son taichou alors qu'il avait la nette sensation d'être épié. Et c'était le cas : Byakuya le regardait avec ce petit rictus indifférent, stylo en main, dernière feuille reposant devant lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lâcha-t-il tout simplement.  
Renji le regarda, sans trop savoir comment lui répondre ? Une petite voix lui soufflait de l'envoyer promener pour l'avoir fait attendre autant mais sa raison lui dit que non, mieux valait rester calme même si on se sentait en pétard.  
- Vos ordres ! répondit simplement Renji en bougeant ses pieds.  
Byakuya croisa ses mains devant son visage et fixa Renji avec insistance.  
- Je croyais n'avoir pas besoin de te dire de remplir les formulaires ! annonça le taichou en jetant un regard de biais aux feuilles entassées à sa gauche.  
Là, Renji manqua d'avaler de travers. Quoi ? Il l'avait fait venir pour remplir les formulaires ? Et surtout, ce type pensait qu'il devait le faire de lui-même ? Il se foutait de sa gueule là ? Comment Renji pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il attendait ? Ce n'était pas marqué sur son front ! Et puis, généralement, il les lui faisait envoyer à son petit bureau situé à côté !  
Se retenir, rester calme…  
- Désolé, taichou, je ne suis pas omniscient ! maugréa Renji en serrant ses mains sur son pantalon.  
- Tout est fait alors laisse-moi à présent ! lui dit presque sèchement Byakuya.  
Renji inclina la tête en serrant les dents. Il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Sa tempe battait fortement. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et énervé vers la sortie, engueulant vigoureusement un de ses subalternes au passage. Franchement, son taichou se foutait bien de lui, le faire poireauter presque quinze minutes pour rien et après lui reprocher de ne pas faire son travail ! Et là, il était énervé ! Tiens, il allait aller démonter la tête d'Ikkaku pour déverser cette rage !  
Dans son bureau, Byakuya, les mains toujours devant le visage, regardait toujours la porte coulissante. Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rangeait la dernière feuille. C'était si facile de faire enrager Renji. Son fukutaichou n'avait aucune patience, il était comme un volcan… il fallait laisser monter lentement avant que ça n'explose.  
Mais Byakuya dut avouer qu'aujourd'hui, Renji avait bien géré son côté « volcan ». Hum… il lui faudrait trouver autre chose pour le faire exploser davantage et plus fortement.

Fin…


End file.
